Well That Was Silly
by thatgeekygrrl
Summary: Emily's tired of hiding who she is, so she's coming out, in a fairly big way! Bad summary, but good fic, I promise! One-shot ficlet; pure fluff. Naomi/Emily


Prompt: #23- Heaven, written for **skins50**  
Spoilers: Post-ep 6, veers off into AU after that.  
Disclaimer: I so don't own this show, but I would give up my first born to own it! Though I'm pretty sure I'm not ever having kids so the point is moot.  
A/N: This is literally one of the happiest things I've ever written, and I wrote it mostly to prove I was actually capable of writing something fluffy. I'm trying to get at least a half of my two multi-chapter fics before I start posting them, and they're pretty thoroughly angsty, so this was a nice reprieve. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and it's un-beta'd.

"Hey, everybody, can I get your attention," Emily said as she clenched the mic. The sudden burst of anger and confidence that thrust her into action was quickly dissipating, and she was certain that this was a bad idea. But then she looked out into the crowd, and spotted Naomi and Katie still going at it like dogs, and the words seemed to flow freely from there.

"Hi, I just thought you all should know I'm gay. That's right. I, Emily Fitch, am a lezza! I like girls, muff-munching, and Tegan & Sara. More importantly, I like Naomi Campbell, and if any of you have a problem with that, you can get the fuck over it," the red head exclaimed.

A train of dazed and surprised eyes hit her in an instant, and she felt her stomach clench uncomfortably. _Oh shit,_ she thought. _Yeah, definitely a bad idea._ Her eyes finally found their way back to Naomi's and her stomach tightened even further. She didn't know it was possible to look that shocked, terrified, and stupefied at the same time. _Good time for an escape. _As she ran off the stage and back into the crowd, the music flickered back on and the club returned to normal. She didn't. She couldn't; she knew it was all different now. She'd fucked it all up and there was no way to fix this. No way to deny such a plain claim. She needed to get out of the club _now_!

She forced her way through the crowd, ignoring the wolf whistles from leering guys, oblivious to the heated glances from girls drunk enough think now would be a good time to see if Katy Perry had it right. She shoved her way to the door, and nearly made it out, nearly made it to the absolution of the night sky and fresh air, before a hand clutched at her arm, blocking any escape.

"Emily," spoke the blonde girl, as softly as possible in a booming club. _Shit_, the redhead thought and _Well this'll be fun_, followed as she finally turned to meet Naomi's gaze.

"That was silly, what you did up there," Naomi stated plainly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just—" Emily started, but couldn't think of anything else to say. A tense silence fell between the two, and Emily couldn't help but search the blonde's face, trying to find a sign of what Naomi was feeling. The taller girl refused to meet her eyes though. _Classic Naomi_, Emily thought as she began to turn back towards the door, only to realize her arm was still be clutched desperately by the other girl.

"Naomi, let go," she began to say, only to stop when she caught a familiar look on the blonde's face. And as she saw the blonde gnaw at her lip nervously, she couldn't help the ghost of hope that passed through her.

"I said it was silly, Emily," Naomi finally spoke. "But not that I didn't love it," she finally finished, face breaking out into a coy grin.

"What," Emily responded befuddled, not ready to fully give herself over to the hope.

"It was actually quite adorable. And I thought I was supposed to be the brave one," the blonde joked, moving closer to Emily, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

"Really? And how do you figure that," Emily teasingly asked back.

"Well, you know, I'm all about justice and what not, and standing up for what you believe in. Walking the walking and all that stuff, so shouldn't I be brave too," Naomi replied, words infused with a deeper meaning. Emily was finally getting what she wanted, what she asked for. And honestly, she couldn't figure out if this was real or not; it had all happened so quickly, and really, how did this all go from Katie and Naomi bickering about Naomi dancing to close to Emily to this. But as Naomi closed that last bit of space between the two, bringing her lips to Emily's lips in a soft but purposeful kiss, she realized she could care less about how she got there. Because in this moment, as the two stood near the edge of a packed club, bodies fused so closely that Emily couldn't figure out where she ended and Naomi began, she knew this was her heaven.


End file.
